Power Rangers Harmony
by bcmorgan96
Summary: Sequal to Defender of Harmony. When the Lich breaks free and comes to Equestria to form an alliance with Sombra and Chrysalis, Princesses Celestia and Luna reveal a unknown part of history and form a team of warriors to protect Equestria like in the past.
1. Chapter 1

**Power Rangers Harmony**

**Ch. 1 New Threat From The Past**

** Here's the sequal to Defender of Harmony. I thought maybe if I could bring ATWFAJ with MLP: FiM with how popular PR is getting, it would entertain a lot of people. I do not own MLP:FiM, ATWFAJ, or the kids you'll be meeting in the Land of OOO. The kids belong to Gorbash150. But I do own Xavier Frost, Crystal Star, and I also own the Element of Hope. So on with the story. Enjoy and review.**

It's been six years since Xavier defeated Chrysalis and unlocked the Element of Hope. He is now enjoying his life with his family, friends, and little sister: Crystal Star. But he is unaware that a threat from another world will soon be re-entering Equestria. This journey will reveal the many secrets that were long forgotten.

In the the Crystal Empire, Cadence and Shining Armor were walking to their sixteen year old son, Xavier's room. Cadence knocked on the door and asked, "Xavier? Are you in there?" They heard Xavier's voice say, "Come on in." They opened the doorand walked in to see Xavier sitting at his desk, sewing up his arm.

Cadence sighed as the two walked up to him, Cadence taking the needle from Xavier with her magic, began helping him, and said, "Okay. Let's see how bad it is this time." She began working on the wound as Shining Armor asked, "What was it this time?" Xavier said, "Dragon. Prehistoric adult. It was attacking somewhere outside of Canterlot." Shining said, "Just because you've become the new defender doesn't mean you have to do everything by yourself. You can ask us for help." Xavier sighed and said, "I know that, but you guys have your jobs in the empire and you need rest more than I do."

Cadence then finished sewing his arm as he asked, "So what did you want to talk about?" Cadence said, "We have to head to Canterlot for a meeting and it'll last about three hours. So we were hoping you could go pick up your sister from school, and wait for us there until the meeting is over." Xavier smiled and nodded as he said, "Sure. It'll give me a chance to see Diamond again." Xavier and Diamond Tiara have been dating for the past six years.

Shining smiled and said, "Thanks bud. We're about to leave now so leave in about an hour." Xavier nodded and the two walked out, shutting the door behind them. Xavier turned to his staff and his Element of Hope medallian hanging above it. 'Thank Celestia all that stuff the changelings is over.' He decided to sleep for the next hour before going to get his sister.

Meanwhile with Chrysalis, she was heading to the cave where she had found the Element of Fear. She walked in and kept going through, using her horn to light the way. She came to where she found the element and saw a crack in the floor with a strange seal over it. The voice(you have to read Defender of Harmony's Epilogue to know where it came from) said, "Destroy this seal and you shall meet me face to face." Chrysalis charged her horn and blasted the seal, destroying it.

After she did this, the floor opened and a strange dark energy blasted out of it. Chrysalis managed to see two red, glowing eyes with green around them before she turned her head and closed her eyes as the blast became more intense. She then felt the blast fade before she turned back forward and gasped when she saw who was infront of her as she said, "You!"

There stood a stallion unicorn who was Chrysalis's height, had a black mane, wore a king's crown, had a red horn, and wore king's armor and cape. Chrysalis was shocked as she asked, "King Sombra?" He smirked as he said, "Yes Chrysalis. I was the one who led you to the Element of Fear. I gave it to you to see if you were worthy enough to join the two of us in taking over Equestria." Chrysalis smirked as she said, "I would be honored. Wait? The two of you?" Sombra walked around her toward the way to the exit as he said, "Yes. I have an ally coming to Equestria. I told him we would need another one with us to attack." Chrysalis watched as he walked away and began following him.

Meanwhile in the Land of OOO at the Candy Kingdom, Frey and Gerda were following the trail of fallen banana knights until they ran into Frey's twin sister, Sol. She asked, "What's going on?" Gerda said, "The Lich is back, but we don't know what he's after." Sol said, "Okay. But we have to find out where he's heading."

Then they heard an explosion and turned to see it came from the castle as Frey said, "Betcha' he's there." They began running to the castle until they reached it, only to find their parents on the ground, unconcious, and Prince Gumball sitting beside his mother. Frey ran to him and asked, "Where did he go PG?" Gumbal said, "He's heading to the basement." Frey turned to Gerda and Sol saying, "Help Gumball get our parents to the infirmary. I'll keep up with the dead man." Gerda said, "Be careful Frey." Frey nodded and began making his way to the basement.

In said area, Frey just ran in to see the Lich standing infront of a portal machine. "STOP RIGHT THERE, LICH!" The king of the undead turned to him and said, "You cannot stop me." Frey said, "I'll follow you anywhere to stop you." The Lich smirked as he said, "Even to another world. Very well." He jumped through the portal and before Frey could react the portal closed. He sighed and ran off to the infirmary.

In the infirmary, Frey, Gerda, Sol, and Gumball stood by their parents who were awake and in bed. Frey turned to his parents, Finn and Sunna(Flame Princess. Name is owned by Gorbash150) and said, "He got away guys. I'm sorry." Finn put his hand on his son's shoulder and said, "It's okay son. You tried." Gumball turned to his mother and asked, "Where do you think he's heading?" Bonnie said, "I can't be sure unless someone follows him." Simon(Ice King) began to sit up and said, "Then let's get going."

But Gerda put him back down and said, "Sorry dad. But you're too injuried to go. Frey, Sol, Gumball, and I will follow him." Betty said, "It's too dangerous for the four of you. Bring Goran and the others with you." Gerda turned to her mother and said, "We can't mom. With you guys injuried right now, they'll have to protect OOO while we're gone." Finn sighed as he said, "She's right. Besides, I think we can trust them."

He turned to Sunna and asked, "Right sweetheart?" Sunna smiled at her husband before saying, "Yeah. They can handle themselves." Bonnie sighed before turning to some near by guards and saying, "Get some supplies ready for them." The guards nodded and left the room as they were told.

Later, the four teens stood infront of the portal with their parents, Goran, Leonardo, Jake Jr, and Sing-ang. Frey turned to Goran and said, "Alright man. We're counting on you to defend OOO while we're gone." Goran nodded as Simon said, "Take care of my daughter Frey." Frey nodded before the four teens turned to face the portal as Frey asked, "Is it set to the same coordanites the Lich went to, Gumball?" Gumball nodded and the four ran into the open portal.

In Ponyville, Xavier had just landed and arrived at the school as the bell rang. He walked over and watched as many fillies and colts ran out of the school, until he spotted Crystal come out. She spotted Xavier and ran to him only to be lifted into the air as Xavier said, "Hey little sister. How was school today? Were you good?" They heard a voice say, "She was a perfect little angel." They turned and saw Cheerliee standing there, smiling. Xavier put Crystal down and said, "Hey Ms. Cheerliee. Still enjoy teaching little foals I see." She nodded and said, "Of course. I plan on teaching until I reach the age to where I can't." Xavier said, "Good to know. Hey, do you know if Diamond is at her dad's store today?" Cheerliee put her hoof to her chin before saying, "Yes. I believe she is." Xavier said, "Thanks Cheerliee. Take it easy. Come on sis." He began to walk away with Crystal following him as Cheerliee waved to them.

In the Everfree Forest, Chrysalis saw with Sombra doing nothing. Chrysalis turned to him and asked, "How long will this take?" Sombra said, "He shall be here any minute. Be patient." Chrysalis then asked, "What's so special about this friend of yours?" Sombra grinned as he said, "He was the ruler of Equestria long before even Discord was. Back then, Equestria was connected to another world. He was defeated by the original king and queen, Celestia and Luna's parents, sealed into the other world, and the connection was ended between the two worlds. But it's said in legend that someday he would return."

Suddenly, a portal opened infront of the two and the Lich came out. Chrysalis stood in shock while Sombra just smirked. The Lich looked at teh two and asked, "Which one of you contacted me?" Sombra stood and said, "I did, my fellow king. I am King Sombra, former ruler of the Crystal Empire." He then pointed at Chrysalis and said, "And this Queen Chrysalis, queen of the changelings." She bowed her head to him and said, "It is a supreme honor to meet you." Sombra said, "I contacted you to bring you back here and fulfill the prophecy of evil ruling Equestria." The Lich then said, "I shall do so. But first we're going to need an army. And I have only limited power right now to create one." Chrysalis stepped forward and said, "I've got the army covered." The Lich smirked as he said, "Very well then. Show me this army." The queen smiled and led them to her castle.

Back in Ponyville, Xavier and Crystal were walking to Filthy Rich's store, where they saw Diamond outside hanging a sign. Xavier looked at Crystal, put his finger to his lips, and Crystal nodded.

The two began walking toward Diamond. When they reached her, Xavier put his hands over her eyes and said, "Guess who." Diamond smiled, turned around, hugged, and kissed her boyfriend. She said, "Good to see you X. What brings you by?" Xavier pointed at Crystal and said, "Getting the squirt from school." Diamond patted Crystal on the head and asked, "How are you Princess Crystal?" Crystal smiled and said, "I'm doing okay. It's always good being in a quiet place like Ponyville."

Suddenly, Fluttershy ran into Xavier, knocking the two into the ground. Xavier stood up as Diamond helped Fluttershy up and Crystal asked, "What's wrong Fluttershy?" Fluttershy pointed in the direction she came from and said, "They're what's wrong!" The three turned in that and gasped at what they saw. Diamond asked, "Are those... changelings!"

Indeed it was the changelings, but they were different. They walked on their hindlegs, had hands, looked a lot stronger, and they wore armor. Xavier turned to Fluttershy and said, "Fluttershy! Get Diamond and Crystal to safety and try to get Aunt Twilight and the rest of the girls here. I'll keep these new changelings busy." Fluttershy nodded and took the mare and the filly away from the area while Xavier pulled out his staff. He ran toward them and began fighting. Unlike when he fought them six years ago, he was struggling a lot more with the changelings.

He then spotted two figures walking into site. He recognized one as Chrysalis, but the other he didn't recognize the unicorn beside her. Like the changelings, they were also walking on their hindlegs, wearing armor, and had hands.

Xavier was so distracted that one changeling hit him, knocking him to the ground infront of their feet. Sombra said, "Hello boy. You know Chrysalis and I am King Sombra. I used to rule the Crystal Empire before your parents took it. Now I have returned to not only take it back, but to also take all of Equestria."

"Not if I can help it." Xavier said as he threw a punch for Sombra's face, only to have his fist caught by Sombra. Sombra then kicked him away and Xvier said, "I don't know how you gave the changelings this new power. But I'll still stop you." Sombra laughed as Chrysalis said, "Sombra wasn't the one who gave us this power." Xavier stood up and asked, "Then who did?"

"I did." A voice said as a twister of green energy appeared infront of Chrysalis and Sombra. When the energy faded, there stood the Lich holding a staff. He said, "You must be Xavier. I am the Lich and I am here to take back the world I once ruled over."

Before Xavier could think twice, the Lich blasted him into a tree and walked infront of the fallen hedgehog. Fluttershy had just returned with the others only to see the Lich holding his staff above Xavier. Twilight yelled, "XAVIER!"

Suddenly, a portal opened between Xavier and the Lich. Sol then jumped out and hit the Lich with her Holy Sword. The Lich disappeared and reappeared beside Chrysalis and Sombra as Frey, Gerda, and Gumball jumped out of the portal.

The Lich turned to Chrysalis and said, "Have your Changelings keep them busy while we escape." Chrysalis nodded and said, "Changelings! Attack!" The creatures did as they were told and ran at the four teens from OOO. Frey watched while the three disappeared and said, "Let's bring these things down guys." The four charged toward the changelings while Xavier watched and asked, "Who are they?"

Gerda kicked one changeling into three others before flipping over one coming from her right. She landed infront of another and spin kicked it to the ground while saying, "Sit down!" She flipped her head back and charged at more.

Sol and Gumball were fighting against twenty together. Changelings from all around them ran toward them and Gumball said, "Give me your hands." Sol did as he said and they did a cyclone with Sol kicking down every charging changeling. They knocked down all twenty before stopping. They high-fived and Sol said, "Let's keep going."

Frey was holding his own against thirty changelings. He blocked one's punch, broke its arm, and threw it to the ground. He saw one close to hitting him, but the changeling was kicked away by Xavier. The two looked at each other and Frey said, "Thanks man." Xavier nodded and the two continued fighting.

After a few minutes, the five looked as the changeling lied on the ground, unoconsious. Then, out of nowhere, every unconsious changeling disappeared. The five looked around and to each other before shrugging.

Twilight and the others ran up to them and Crystal stopped infront of her brother as she said, "You were awesome Xavier." She then turned to the other four and said, "You guys were great too." Xavier turned to them and said, "She's right. That was some great fighting out there ummm... I'm sorry. I never got your names." Frey walked up, smiled, held out his hand, and said, "I'm frey. Nice to meet you." Xavier shook his hand as he continued, "And that's my girlfriend, Gerda. My twin sister, Sol. And our friend, Gumball." Xavier said, "Names Xavier. Xavier Frost." Xavier continued with introducing his friends and family.

After the introductions, Spike coughed up a letter as Twilight said, "A letter from Celestia." Rainbow flew to Spike and asked, "What's it say?" Spike opened the letter and began reading out loud, "Dear Twilight. We need you and the others, including Xavier, to come to the Tree of Harmony immediatly. Shining and Cadence will meet you at the stairs. Your mentor and fellow princess: Celestia." Twilight then said, "Alright. Spike? Send a letter to Flash telling him to watch over Ponyville while we're gone. Let's all head there." She turned to their four new friends and said, "All of us." The four nodded and began following the equestrians to the Everfree Forest.

At the changeling castle, the Lich said, "I should've expected those kids to follow me here." Sombra asked, "So now what? They easily defeated the changeling soldiers." The Lich said, "I do have another solution. I could create a powerful general to attack their town. The downside is my power will be depleated by half." Chrysalis said, "We've got nothing to lose. How do you do it?" Lich said, "First, I'll need something to change."

He spotted a mole digging out of the ground, smirked, and said, "Perfect." He shot a blast at the small creature. The mole began to screech and hiss before pulling its head back underground.

After a few seconds, the ground around the hole exploded and there stood a giant mole that was Sombra's new height, wore powerful armor around his upper and lower body that reached his knees, had deadly looking claws, and had a helmet with two bull horns.

He turned to the Lich and said, "I'm Killer Driller. What do you wish for me to desimate?" Sombra watched in admiration as he said, "Very impressive."

At the Tree of Harmony, Xavier had just finished introduction of his new friends to his parents as they all had just arrived at the bottom of the stairs. Gerda said, "This world is so peaceful and beautiful." Rarity walked beside her and said, "Indeed Gerda. It's been this way for most of its time."

They stopped where the princesses stood. Celestia turned to them and said, "I'm glad you came Twi-." She stopped as her and Luna became shocked when they saw the four teens from OOO. Luna asked, "Sister? Are they?" Celestia said, "It seems so, Luna." The two alicorns walked to them and said, "Forgive us. I am the Princess of the Night, Luna. And this is my older sister and Princess of the Day, Celestia."

After Frey, Sol, Gerda, and Gumball introduced themselves to the princesses, Twilight asked, "So what did you want to talk to us about." Celestia said, "The future showed us something new. It showed five figures. One resembling Xavier and the other four resembling our new friends."

Cadence asked, "What does it mean?" Celestia and Luna led to the front of the Tree of Harmony as Luna said, "You're about to hear a piece of history that dates back even further than the Crystal Empire, or Discord's rule." Everyone, except the four from OOO gasped as Celestia began, "Over 10,000 years ago, Equestria was ruled by a king who had the power of the undead. This ruler was more powerful than Chrysalis, Sombra, and even Discord. He tortured many and put many to death."

She looked at Frey and said, "You know him as the Lich." Then they gasped as Gerda asked, "Then how did he get to our world?" Luna said, "At one point of his rule, our parents, the original King Nightmoon and Queen Starglow gathered the Elements of Harmony, including hope, and gave them to warriors like you five." She pointed at Xavier, Frey, Gumball, Gerda, and Sol.

Celestia continued the history, "Together with our parents and the elements, they banished the Lich to another world... forever." Frey stepped forward and asked, "So what does that have to do with us?" Luna said, "It seems that with the Lich returning and forming an alliance with Sombra and Chrysalis, it is time to form a new team of heroes." She turned to Xavier and said, "And only your Element of Hope can unlock that power from the Tree of Harmony."

Xavier looked at his element before stepping forward and his medallian began to glow. It then shot a beam at the center of the tree. The branches with the elements: loyalty, generousity, kindness, laughter, and honesty began to glow. The five elements than shot beams at Sol, Gumball, Frey, Gerda, and Xavier.

The beam that hit Sol turned pink as the center of the tree showed everything Sol did back in OOO. Luna began, "Sol. You enjoy pulling pranks to not only bring laughter to yourself, but also to others. And next to your humor, you also have a determination to help others. You shall be the pink ranger and strike with the claws of a tiger." A braclet with the symbol of the Element of Laughter appeared on Sol's wrist.

Gumball's beam from Honesty turned blue as Celestia said, "Gumball. You have a strong thirst for knowledge, but you're always honest when making mistakes. You also show great courage when wanting to bring protection. You shall be the blue ranger and attack with courage of a wolf." Like Sol, a braclet appeared on Gumball's wrist.

From the Kindness beam to Gerda, it turned yellow. Celestia continued, "Gerda. You show great kindness when being a friend to those who have nothing. You also have great espionage when in combat. As the yellow ranger, you will have the stealth of a fox." The Element of Kindness then gave her a braclet.

With Frey, his beam became black from the Element of Generosity. Luna began again, "Frey. You show generosity to others by offering help to others and you show great power to overcome any evil that threatens the greater good. With the strength of a rhino, you shall be the black ranger." Frey also got a braclet.

And the Element of Loyalty shot a red beam at Xavier. Celestia said, "And Xavier. You have always shown great loyalty to the home you defend, along with the power to give others hope in any situation. You will be the red ranger and like the griffon, shall soar as the team's leader." And like everyone else, Xavier recieved a braclet with the loyalty symbol.

The elements stopped glowing as Celestia said, "Together you five shall defend peace, harmony, and hope as the Power Rangers Harmony." Xavier then asked, "But what about the Element of Magic?" Luna stepped forward and said, "It has not yet chosen a wielder. It must choose someone or somepony. We can't make it choose nor can we make the choice of you doing this. That is your choice to make." Xavier stepped forward and said, "This place is my home and I'll do anything to save it."

He turned back to his new teammates and said, "But I can't choose for you guys. So? Are you in?" Frey turned to his friends, who all nodded. Frey turned back to his friends, who all nodded. Frey turned back to Xavier, smiled, and said, "Count us in." Luna smiled and said, "Good to hear."

Suddenly, a guard flew down and said, "Princess! We have a situation!" Celestia walked to the guard and said, "Calm down soldier. What's wrong?" The guard took off his helmet and said, "A strange creature is attacking Ponyville." Celestia turned to the five rangers and said, "This is your first challange. Go and use your new powers to stop this monster." Luna said, "To activate your powers, you must press the symbols on your braclets while saying 'Equestrianize: Harmony.' Xavier nodded and turned to his new team and said, "Let's go guys." They all nodded and followed Xavier toward the path to Ponyville. Cadence watched as she said to herself, "Good luck Xavier."

In Ponyville, everypony ran for their lives as Killer Driller and a large group of changelings kept attacking everything. Killer put his hands together above his head, dove towards the ground, and began digging a under a building like a drill. He came up again and turned to watch the building crumble as he said, "Okay. What's next?"

"How about you?" A voice said. Killer turned around to see Xavier, Frey, Gumball, Gerda, and Sol run into view. Driller asked, "Who are you losers? Victims with a death wish?" Sol said, "Not even close pal." Gerda said, "We're the ones who are bringing you down." Xavier asked, "Ready guys?" They all held up their braclets. "Ready!" They all did a movement with their arms and said in union, "Equestrianize Harmony!"

Their bodies were covered in clouds of magic, each being the their assigned color. When the clouds faded, it revealed them in colored suits, each having the symbol of their element in their color. Then helments appeared on them and vizors covered their eyes.

They looked at their new looks and Sol said, "This. Is. AWESOME!" Driller then said, "It doesn't matter if you have a new look. I'll still crush you. Changelings! ATTACK!" Changelings ran forward from behind Driller and began charging at them. Xavier clenched his fist and said, "Let's get'em guys." They began running toward them and the fight started.

Sol was struggling without her holy sword. She kicked one away and said, "This is harder than I thought. I need a weapon." She then heard Celestia's voice say, "You do have a weapon Sol. Press your morpher and it will appear." Sol pressed her morpher as told and held out her hand. "Laughter Bow!" Sol said as a pink bow with tiger claws at the top and bottom of the handle appeared in her hand. She then saw three changelings running towards her. She pulled the string back as three arrows of energy appeared. She let the string go and launched the arrows at them, causing sparks to fly as they fell to the ground. Sol thumbed-up and she said, "Excellent!"

Gerda said, "Nice one Sol. Now it's my turn." She pressed her morpher before holding out her hans as two twin blasters with fox heads at the end appeared and she said, "Kindness Blasters!" She blasted changelings left and right before she threw them in the air, jumped over two changelings, grabbed the blasters in the air, and blasted from above. She landed and said, "Nice."

Gumball threw a changeling into some trash cans and said, "I'm up." He pressed his morpher before holding outhis hands as a cannon with a wolf head at the end appeared as he said, "Honesty Cannon!" Gumball held up his weapon and shot a blast that took down five changelings at once. Gumball smiled behind his helmet saying, "Prodigious."

Frey threw one into a tree and said, "I gotta get some of that." He pressed his morpher, held out his hand, and said, "Generosity Axe!" A double sided axe with blades that looked like rhino horns appeared in his hand and he charged toward some sword wielding changelings. He blocked their swords and slashed them across their chest armor, causing sparks to fly from them. Frey said, "Perfect."

Xavier kicked two changelings down a hill and said, "And last but not least." He pressed his morpher, held in hand in the air, and said, "Loyalty Saber!" A saber with a griffon head between the handle and blade appeared in his hand. He ran at changelings blasting at him with their horns, deflected their blasts, and slashed them when he reached them. He said, "And that's all she wrote."

With the changelings defeated, the rangers stood face to face with Killer Driller. Driller, "So you beat the changelings. I won't be beaten so easily." He charged at them with his claws out. Frey tried to hit him with his axe but Driller blocked it and slashed Frey with his claws. Sol, Gerda, and Gumball tried blasting him but he evaded their shots. "Gravel Blast!"Driller said as he shot a giant blast of gravel at the three. Xavier ran at him with his saber held infront of him. Xavier swung his saber only to have it blocked by Driller's claws. Driller then tried to get Xavir by the stomach, but Xavier dodged it, spun around, and slashed him. Driller fell to the ground while Frey, Gerda, Gumball, and Sol ran to Xavier's side.

As Driller got up, Xavier said, "Wings of the griffon. Harmony red!" Sol said, "Strike of the tiger. Harmony pink!" Frey said, "Horn of the rhino. Harmony black!" Gerda said, "Stealth of the fox. Harmony yellow!" Gumball said, "Howl of the wolf. Harmony blue!" And in union, they all said, "Defenders of Equestria. POWER RANGERS HARMONY!"

Driller said, "Defend this!" He at them, only for Frey to jump through the smoke. "Generosity Axe!" Frey said as he slashed Driller. Then when the smoke cleared, Sol, Gerda, and Gumball shot at him while saying the name of their weapons: "Kindness Blasters!", "Honesty Cannon!", "Laughter Bow!" He was pushed cack as Xavier jumped off Frey's shoulder toward Driller. "Loyalty Saber!" He said as he slashed Driller down the chest.

Driller landed on the ground as Xavier said, "Let's finish this guys." Sol's bow connected to the end of Gumball's cannon, Gerda put one of her blasters on each side of the cannon, Frey laid his axe to the bottom of the cannon, and finally, Xavier laid his saber on top of the cannon. Xavier stood behind it and the others stood on the sides while they said in union, "Harmony Striker!" Driller looked in fright and began saying, "Hold on. Can't we talk?" "QUINTOPLE ELEMENT STRIKE!" The rangers yelled in union as Xavier pulled the trigger.

A sphere of energy shot out of the cannon and struck Driller. Sparks flew from him as screamed before he fell and exploded. The rangers cheered as Sol said, "That was noble."

From the changeling castle, Chrysalis watched everything through her crystal ball before she looked at the Lich and said, "Your monster failed." The Lich turned to her and said, "He's not done yet." Sombra walked up and asked, "What do you mean?"

They watched in suprise as the Lich pulled a large sphere of his energy from his body. The sphere began to fly away from him towards the area where the rangers were as the Lich said, "Sphere of Power. Descend!" Chrysalis and Sombra watched in amazement as this occured.

In Ponyville, the orb appeared in the sky and struck Driller's remains with lightning. Then in a flash of light, a sky-scrapper tall Killer Driller appeared and said, "I feel big again." They watched in shock as Gerda asked, "How do we fight that?"

The rangers then heard Luna's voice say, "Rangers. You do have the power to fight. Call on your zords to help you." Xavier stepped forward and said, "You heard her guys. Let's do it guys." They pressed their morphers again and said in union, "Harmony Zords! Rise!"

Out of nowhere, the zords came from three different areas. The griffon came from the clouds. The wolf, tiger, and fox came from the forest. And finally, the rhino came from the mountain. The rangers watched in amazement as Sol said, "Their incredible." Gumball said, "No doubt. I wonder what power source they run on." Xavier said, "They run on our will, Gumball. Now let's hop inside and see what they can do." They all jumped and entered their own zord.

Driller turned to see the giant mechanical animals coming at him and said, "They're not so tough. Taste my Gravel Blast!" He shot at them, but the zords were able to dodge every shot.

When he stopped shooting, Gerda said, "Now it's our turn. Fox Tail Spin Attack!" The Foxzord's tail became a blade before it began spinning like a wheel and hit Driller. Frey then said, "And now. Horn Pulse Charge?" The rhino's horn began to glow as it charged toward Driller at fast speed before ramming him.

Sol and Gumball's zords ran at him as Sol asked, "You ready?" Gumball said, "Ready when you are." Their zords pounced toward Driller as they said in union, "Double Claw Attack!" They both slashed and damaged Driller at the same time.

After that, the Griffonzord dove at him from the sky as its wings began to glow. Xavier said, "And finally. Air Slash Attack!" The zord then passed Driller as the wing slashed him.

Driller still stood as Xavier said, "It's still not enough." Celestia's voice said, "Rangers. You must combine your powers. Though your zords are powerful alone, together they're unstoppable. Form the Harmony Megazord." Xavier said, "Of course. Let's do it guys."They all pressed a blue button in their cockpits and said in union, "Harmony Megazord formation."

After that, the Rhinozord's legs folded in to reveal wheels before it seperated at the center and unfolded to become the right foot, both knees, and waist. The Foxzord's tail and legs folded in as it become the left foot. The Griffonzord's back legs slid into its torso while it front legs folded around the back to where the talons were on the shoulders and the wings remained at the back, forming the torso. The Wolfzord and Tigerzord formed the arms by folding in their legs in and their tails folded to their backs. Finally, all the zords connected and a warrior's head came out of the torso. In union, the rangers said, "Harmony Megazord. Ready!"

The megazord walked toward Driller who said, "Let's rumble." He charged at the robot who hit him with a sucker punch to the chest. The megazord was about to strike again, but Driller countered with a kick to its chest. He then tried to throw a punch only to have the megazord block it and headbutt him in the chest, knocking him backwards.

Sol then said, "This would be easier if we had a weapon." Then something came up on Gumball's monitor and he said, "I think I've found one. The Harmony Megazord Saber. Let's bust it out." Xavier said, "You heard him guys. Harmony Megazord Saber!" A powerful knight sword appeared in the megazord's hand. The megazord then charged toward him and slashed Driller left and right.

When they were sure he was damaged enough, Xavier said, "Let's finish him guys." The megazord held the sword in both hands as they all said, "Burning Harmony Slash!" The sword began to glow and they shouted, "STRIKE!" The megazord slashed Driller down the chest. Sparks began to fly from him before he fell and exploded. The megazord stood proud as Xavier said, "Harmony Rangers. Peace is restored."

At the changeling castle, Chrysalis yelled as she said, "That monster failed us." She turned to the Lich and asked, "Is that all you can do?" The Lich smirked as he said, "Don't worry. There will be next time." Sombra threw a changeling out of his way and asked, "What do you mean?" The Lich said, "I'm saying this is just the beginning. They've won the battle, but the war... will be ours."

In Canterlot, the rangers walked into the throne room as Sol said, "That was awesome." Twilight and the others walked up to them as Flash said, "Good job out there guys." Celestia smiled as she said, "Yes. Well done rangers. You've won your first battle." Luna then said, "And we're sure you'll overcome any battle in the future." Xavier smiled and said, "I know we'll make the best team."

He then put his fist out infront of him and Frey, Gerda, Gumball, and Sol put their fists with his. They all smiled and said in union, "The defenders look up and never give up."

** Here it is guys. The sequal to Defender Of Harmony. In the next chapter, Sombra and Chrysalis find out exactly how the Lich plans to regain power. Later the rangers face a monster with the power to absorb ponies by changeing them into energy. Will the rangers come out with victory? Stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Power Rangers Harmony**

**Ch. 2 Using the Elements of Nature**

**I do not own MLP:FiM, ATWFAJ, or the kids you'll be meeting in the Land of OOO. The kids belong to Gorbash150. But I do own Xavier Frost, Crystal Star, and I also own the Element of Hope. So on with the story. Enjoy and review. I also own the new characters Astro Shower and Skyfire.**

After staying until dark in Canterlot, everyone was walking to the train station as Twilight said, "Then its settled. Sol will stay with Pinkie, Gumball with Applejack, Gerda with Fluttershy, and Frey with Rarity." They all nodded and got on the train to Ponyville while Xavier turned to his teammates and said, "I'll give you a tour tomorrow after I drop Crystal off at school. That sound good?" Frey nodded and said, "Sure bud. But keep your guard up." Xavier nodded and followed his parents and sister on a different train before Frey got on the one to Ponyville.

After they arrived, the four teens followed their new land ponies. Twilight walked with Flash and Spike as she asked, "You think they'll be okay?" Flash said, "They'll be fine."

With Gerda, she had just arrived at Fluttershy's cottage. "Welcome to my home," the pegasus said, "as Gerda saw many animals running around. Gerda turned to Fluttershy said, "I'm an animal carer. It's what my cutie mark represents." Gerda asked, "What do you mean? What's a cutie mark?"

Fluttershy showed her cutie mark and said, "You see, we aren't born with these marks. They're revealed when we discover our special talents. Like when mine was revealed when I realized me special talent was taking care of animals." "Oh," Gerda said understanding. Fluttershy looked at her clock and said, "Oh my. It's getting late. Let me show you to your room." Gerda picked up her pack and followed Fluttershy.

With Sol, she had come to Sugarcube Corner with Pinkie Pie and asked, "This is where you live?" Pinkie Pie smiled and said, "I know it's weird staying with your bosses, but it makes rent a lot easier. Plus, I get to play with two sweet, little foals. Come on. Let's introduce you to the Cakes."

Sol followed her inside to see a blue mare with a red mane and a cupcake for a cutie mark. Beside her was a yellow stallion who had an orange mane and a carrot for his cutie mark. The two watched as Sol and Pinkie walked in.

Pinkie said, "Sol? This is Carrot Cake and Cupcake." She turned back to her bosses and continued, "Cup? Carrot? This is Sol. She'll be staying with us for a while."

The Cakes' eyes widened and Carrot asked, "Why is that?" Pinkie walked to them and said, "Do you remember those new defenders who protected the town from that monster today?" The two nodded and Pinkie continued with saying, "Well. She's the pink one."

The two gasped and looked at Sol, who waved nervously. The Cakes smiled as Cupcake said, "We would be honored to have you stay with us Sol it's the least we could do to thank you for protecting our home." Sol smiled and said, "Thank you."

"Pinkie Pie!" Two voices said. The four turned to the source of the voices before Pinkie was tackled to the ground by two tan foals. One was an eight year old filly unicorn with an orange mane while the other was and eight year old pegasus colt with a dark mane. Pinkie smiled as she got up and said, "Hey you two. I brought a new friend who will be staying with us." She pointed at Sol and said, "Pumpkin? Pound? This is Sol." She turned back to her new friend and said, "Sol? These are Pumpkin Cake and Pound Cake." Sol smiled and kneeled down as she said, "Hey you two. Nice to meet you."

The two foals stared at her before smiling and Pound said, "It's nice to meet you too, Sol." Carrot then said, "Now then. Since we're through with introductions, let's show you to your room, Sol." Sol nodded, picked up her back-pack and followed them upstairs.

With Gumball, he followed Applejack to an orchard and stopped infront of a sign that said 'Welcome to Sweet Apple Acres'. Applejack said, "Come on. I'll introduce you to the family." Gumball followed the orange mare to a house beside the barn and the two walked inside.

The two walked into the kitchen where Gumball saw an old, green mare with a grey mare, and cutie mark of an apple pie. Next to her sat a large red stallion with a blond mane and a cutie mark of a green apple. And to the stallion's right sat a sixteen, yellow mare with a red bow in her red mane and a cutie mark of a caramel apple.

The three turned to them as the green mare said, "Hey there Applejack. Where you been? And who's this?" Applejack smiled and said, "I've been in Canterlot for a bit. And this is my new friend, Prince Gumball or PG for short." She pointed at the three and continued, "Gumball? That's my Granny Smith, my brother: Big Macintosh, and my little sister: Applebloom."

Applebloom noticed Gumball's braclet before she gasped and asked, "Applejack? Is he?" Applejack smiled and said, "Yep. He's one of the new defenders we have. You're looking at the blue ranger." Granny stood up and said, "Well I'll be a buttered biscet. What brings a hero like you to our orchard, PB?"

Applejack said, "He needs a place to stay for a while and I offered to let him stay with us. Is that okay?" Granny smiled and said, "Sure. Big Mac? Could you be so kind to show him to the guest room?" "Eeyup." Big Mac said as he left the room with Gumball following.

With Frey, he and Rarity had just arrived at the Carousel Boutique. Rarity let him in where they found a sixteen year old unicorn mare, whose coat was the same color as Rarity's, had a white and light pink mane, and a diamond necklace for a cutie mark. The mare turned to them and said, "Hey sis. Where you been and who is this?" Rarity smiled and said, "I was in Canterlot and this is Frey. He's gonna be staying with us. Frey? This is my sister, Sweetie Bell." Sweetie Bell smiled and held up her hoof and said, "Likewise."

Sweetie Bell noticed his braclet and asked, "Frey? Are you?" Frey nodded and said, "Yep. I'm the black ranger." Sweetie Bell said, "It's an honor to meet you." Rarity then said, "Now let's show you to your room." Frey nodded and followed the two unicorns.

In the Crystal Empire, Xavier was putting Crystal to bed as he said, "I'll be taking you to school tomorrow. So be up and ready." Crystal smiled and snuggled up to her stuffed bear as she said, "I will be X. Goodnight." Xavier smiled and kissed her forehead before saying, "Goodnight little sister." He walked out of the room after turning the light off and closed the door.

He met with his parents and he said, "So the plan is I'll be taking Crystal to school and giving my team of Ponyville. And you two are gonna be in Canterlot to talk with Aunt Celestia, Luna, Twilight, and Uncle Flash?" Cadence said, "Yes. So enjoy a day in Ponyville with your team." Shining said,"Yeah show your friends a good time." Xavier nodded and said, "No prob. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

He left the kitchen and walked into his room. He dressed for bed, climbed in his blanket, and went to sleep.

The next day at Changeling Castle, Chyrsalis and Sombra walked into the Lich's chamber to see him sitting infront of a portal. Chrysalis asked, "What is this?" The Lich turned to them and said, "I have found an alternative way to get creatures to attack. Since I have limited power, I'll be teleporting undead generals from my world using this permanent portal. One should be arriving any second now."

Suddenly, an eight armed creature with an armadillo head, shell, and legs came through the portal. Instead of a snout, it had a spider-like mouth. He bowed to the Lich and said, "I am Arachnadillo. How may I serve you?" The Lich said, "Head to Ponyville and cause as much destruction as you can." The monster nodded and jumped up while rolling into a ball before disappearing."

In Ponyville, Xavier and Crystal arrived at the school. Xavier said, "Now go learn some new stuff. I'll meet you here after school and after I give the others a tour."

"Hey Crystal!" The two turned to a seven year old pegasus colt whose coat was yellow and had a dark mane and a five year old lavender alicorn colt with a blue mane. Crystal smiled and said, "Hey Skyfire, Astro Shower. You guys ready to learn?" Astro said, "You bet." Skyfire was the son of the Wonderbolts: Soarin and Spitfire. Astro was the son of Twilight and Flash.

They heard the bell ring and Xavier watched as the two foals ran to the school yard. He then pulled out his staff and started flying toward the Carousel Boutique. He landed on the padio and knocked.

The door was answered by Sweetie Bell who said, "Oh hey Xavier. What are you doing here?" Xavier said, "Came to get Frey so I can give them a tour. Is he up?" Sweetie Bell nodded and said, "Yeah. I'll go get him." She shut the door and Xavier waited for a few seconds before Frey walked out and said, "Let's roll."

After getting Gerda and Sol, they made their final stop at Sweet Apple Acres to get Gumball. They met with him at the gate and he looked exhausted. Sol asked, "What happened to you?" He said, "I forgot country folk did the whole 'early-to-bed, early-to-rise' thing. So let's get this tour started."

So after about an hour, they stopped at Sugarcube Corner for lunch. Sol said, "This place is great. I can see why you enjoy living here X." Gerda said, "Yeah. This is world is so peaceful. No war. No conflict. Nothing but peace and harmony." Frey sipped his smoothie and said, "No doubt."

Suddenly, an explosion was heard. The five jumped to their feet as Xavier said, "That came from the schoolyard. Let's go!" They all ran towards the school as Xavier thought, 'Be safe Crystal.'

At the school, all the foals ran out of the building as Arachnadillo and a large group of changelings began attacking from everywhere. Crystal tripped and watched as Arachnadillo stood a few feet away. He pulled out a strange looking container and said, "Time to start collecting. Capture Shot!" He shot a string of web at her when Skyfire jumped infront of her and took the hit. He was turned into a glowing sphere as the string pulled him and put him in the container. Crystal watched in horror as the monster turned to her again and said, "That's one. Now for another."

Out of nowhere, Xavier came up and kicked him away from Crystal. He turned to his sister and asked, "You okay?" Crystal nodded as Frey, Gerda, Sol, and Gumball showed up. Sol turned to Cheerliee and said, "Get those kids out of here!" Cheerliee nodded and lead the kids away.

Arachnadillo groaned as he watched Cheerliee lead the kids to town and said, "Changelings! Keep those rangers busy. I'm going to the town." He began running off, and before the rangers could follow him, changelings stood in their path.

Sol said, "We have to beat these guys before we can go after him." Everyone nodded and began fighting. Sol and Gerda teamed up and were surrounded while back-to-back. Sol turned to Gerda who nodded and the two locked elbows. Gerda began spinning around and Sol kicked every changeling that was close enough. They stopped after about twenty were knocked down and high-fived.

Frey and Gumball were covered by two changelings and a big rock. Frey turned to Gumball and asked, "Up and over?" Gumball nodded and the two flipped over the two changelings. And when the changelings turned around, Frey and Gumball kicked them in the face. They fist-pumped and Frey said, "Nice dude."

Xavier was fighting by himself and was holding his own. One threw a punch only for him to grab its fist and swing it on its back over his shoulder. Xavier then grabbed the staff of another one, lifted it over his head, and kneed it in the stomach.

After all the changelings disappeared, Gumball said, "Let's head to the town. We've got to stop him." Xavier nodded and they all made their way to the town.

Once they arrived, they spotted Arachnadillo putting another sphere in his container. Xavier said, "Stop right there." Arachnadillo turned to them and said, "Oh goodie. I get pound you losers now." Xavier said, "Let's do it guys." They raised their morphers and said in union, "Equestrianize Harmony!"

Their bodies were covered in clouds of magic, each being the their assigned color. When the clouds faded, it revealed them in colored suits, each having the symbol of their element in their color. Then helments appeared on them and vizors covered their eyes.

The rangers then summoned their weapons and began charging toward him. Frey swung his axe, but the monster turned around and the axe met with the hard shell. "What!" Frey asked before the monster spun around and struck Frey with his eight arms.

Then Sol, Gerda, and Gumball held up their weapons and Sol said, "Try this." They shot multiple times at Arachnadillo only to see them blocked by the monster rolling into a ball. "Time to bowl." Arachnadillo said as he rolled toward the three and knocked them to the ground beside Frey. He uncurled himself and said, "This is too easy." "Then handle this!" He turned to see Xavier coming with his sword held high.

Unlike with Frey, Arachnadillo grabbed Xavier's saber with four of his eight arms. "I hope you can handle four times the pain," Arachnadillo said as he began punching Xavier with his other four arms. He let Xavier's saber go and sent him to his fallen friends with an eight-armed punch. He then said, "Time to let you join my other prisoners."

But before he could pull out his container, his skin began to fade and bone began to show. Arachnadillo said, "Whoops. Time to head back and recharge my power. Smell you around rangers." He then opened a portal and jumped into it before it closed along with the ponies captured in the container.

The rangers watch in horror as this occured. Gumball turned to Xavier and asked, "Now what, X?" Xavier said, "For now... Head to Canterlot and regroup. We need to come up with a plan." They powered down and headed to the train station.

They ran into Crystal and Astro at the station and Xavier asked, "What are you doing here sis?" Crystal said, "We thought it would be a good idea for me and Astro to head to Canterlot to inform Aunt Celestia." Gerda said, "You can come with us. We're heading there too." Frey said, "Now that that's settled, let's head to Canterlot." They all loaded the train and were off.

At the changeling castle, Arachnadillo stood infront of the portal, absorbing energy shot toward him. When it finished, he stood up and said, "That's a whole lot better." The Lich, Chrysalis, and Sombra walked in as the Lich said, "You've done well, Arachnadillo. Now relax for a bit, then attack Canterlot next." Arachnadillo saluted and said, "You got it boss."

The monster walked out of the room and Chrysalis said, "Very impressive." The Lich said, "Yes. And even if he does fail, it won't be a total loss." Sombra asked, "What do you mean?" The Lich smirked and said, "Even if he fails, I will still gain more power. You see, the more fear and pain he causes, the more powerful I get." He then walked out of the room with the two following him.

In Canterlot, Xavier had just finished explaining what happened in Ponyville. Celestia said, "Oh dear. Then I'm glad we've found out what we have here." Gumball asked, "What all did you find out?" Flash said, "We've got good news, bad news, and more good. What do you want to hear first?" Sol said, "Let's start with the bad news."

Twilight opened a book she had and said, "The bad news is that the Lich plans to regain power. It says here that if there is an increase in fear and pain in Equestria, he'll gain more until he has the power he needs again." Frey said, "So that's why that monster was capturing so many ponies. To cause misery. Okay, what's the good news?"

Cadence stepped up, pulled out a scroll and said, "The good news is we've found a scroll that identifies the Lich's generals." Gerda asked, "Really?" Celestia nodded and said, "Yes and it's already identified the one you were fighting. That one was Arachnadillo and the container he carries can only give him more power when it is full." Xavier said, "So we still have time. That container was only a quarter full. So what's the other good news?"

Luna stepped forward and said, "The other good news is that we've found out you can still use your original powers and the abilities of your animal spirit. For example, Frey could combine his fire attack with his axe or Xavier could make currents of wind with his sword like how a griffon produces wind by flapping its wings." Sol said, "Great. But it doesn't help that we don't have the right attacks to break through his shell."

Xavier's head shot up and he said, "That's it guys. We do have the right attacks now. We just have to use them in the right order."

Gumball asked, "What do you mean, X?" Xavie said, "Here's a question. What happens when you heat a rock with fire, cool it off with water, and then dry it with wind?" Gerda said, "It would crack and become weak enough to-. Oh I get it now. You're a genious, Xavier."

Suddenly, a guard ran in and said, "Princess! The creature has returned and is attacking Canterlot." Xavier turned to his friends and said, "Let's go guys. And remember, we need to use our attacks in the right order." They nodded and followed Xavier out.

In Canterlot, more ponies were being sucked into Arachnadillo's container. He turned to a frightened Fancy Pants and Fleur as he said, "It's your turn now losers." He pulled out his container and aimed it at the two.

Suddenly, two yellow blasts hit the monster in the face and sent him into a wall. When he looked back up, he saw the rangers standing infront of the two unicorns. He pulled himself from the wall and said, "I've waiting for a second round. Let's play."

Xavier turned to the two unicorns behind them and said, "Go now." The two ran off as Xavier turned to face them monster saying, "Okay guys. Remember the plan. Sol! Frey! You're up first."

The black and pink rangers stepped forward as fire appeared on the blade of Frey's axe while an arrow of fire appeared in Sol's bow. Frey swung his axe and Sol launched the arrow the as they called out their attacks: "Burning Generosity Slash!" "Scorching Laughter Arrow!"

Arachnadillo turned around to where the attacks his shell. His shell was on fire as Xavier said, "Gerda. Your turn!"

Gerda nodded as the ends of her blaster turned blue before she fired them while saying, "Freezing Kindness Blast!" The attacks came in contact with the shell and froze it. The ice melted due to the rangers heat and the shell became wet.

Xavier said, "And now me and Gumball." Xavier's sword began to glow while Gumball aimed his cannon and they called their attacks: "Griffon Wind Strike!" "Howling Wolf Blast!" Xavier swung his sword, sending strong currents of wind and Gumball's cannon fired a tornado as the attacks he the shell and dried it.

After that happened, the shell began to crack and fade in color as Arachnadillo said, "Ow! My shell. What did you do?" Xavier then said, "Now Frey." Frey nodded and ran towards the monster with his axe raised high. Arachnadillo spun around and the axe collided with the shell.

Suprisinly, the shell was destroyed and the axe struck Arachnadillo in the back. He stumbled forward a little before turning around to face the rangers. Sol said, "Your plan worked, Xavier." Xavier then said, "Let's finish him."

Sol's bow connected to the end of Gumball's cannon, Gerda put one of her blasters on each side of the cannon, Frey laid his axe to the bottom of the cannon, and finally, Xavier laid his saber on top of the cannon. Xavier stood behind it and the others stood on the sides while they said in union, "Harmony Striker!" Arachnadillo asked, "You think that will stop me?" Xavier said, "We know it will. QUINTOPLE ELEMENT STRIKE!" They fired the weapon and struck Arachnadillo. He fell to the ground and blew up.

After that happened, his container fell and broke. The ponies he captured all flew back to where they had been captured. Skyfire smiled as he said, "We're free."

At Changeling Castle, the Lich watched everything through Chrysalis's crystal ball. He growled and said, "This isn't over rangers." He conjured a ball of energy and sent it to where the battle ended as he said, "Sphere of power. Descend!"

The sphere appeared above Arachnadillo's ashes, blasted them with lightning, and in a flash of light, there stood a skyscrapper tall Arachnadillo. The monster looked down at the rangers and said, "Now to squach you bugs." He tried to step on them, but they managed to dodge it."

Xavier said, "Time to call in the zords." They all said in union, "Harmony zords! Rise!" Their zords busted out from their resting areas and headed toward Canterlot. After the rangers entered their cockpits, Xavier said, "Zords combine!"

The Rhinozord's legs folded in to reveal wheels before it seperated at the center and unfolded to become the right foot, both knees, and waist. The Foxzord's tail and legs folded in as it become the left foot. The Griffonzord's back legs slid into its torso while it front legs folded around the back to where the talons were on the shoulders and the wings remained at the back, forming the torso. The Wolfzord and Tigerzord formed the arms by folding in their legs in and their tails folded to their backs. Finally, all the zords connected and a warrior's head came out of the torso. In union, the rangers said, "Harmony Megazord. Ready!"

The megazord charged at Arachnadillo and threw a punch, but the monster turned to block the attack with his shell. He then spun around and struck the megazord with all eight arms, sending the megazord back. Xavier said, "We're taking a lot of damage. We have to do something." Gumball asked, "But what? That shell of his is impenetrable."

"Rangers. You can break his shell," Celestia's voice said. "Like your weapons, your zords can also use your normal powers along with their abilities and instincts." Xavier said, "You heard her guys. Let's do it!" Frey said, "First we need to heat his shell. Let's do it Sol."

The megazord lifted its arms and opened its hands. "Double Pyro Blast!" The twins said in union as the megazord shot two fireballs at Arachnadillo, who defended himself by blocking the attack with his shell.

Gerda said, "My turn." The megazord lowered its arms and its eyes began to glow blue. "Sub-zero Ice Beam!" A blue beam shot from the megazord's eyes and froze Arachnadillo's shell. The beam stopped and the ice melted due to the leftover heat on the shell."

Xavier said, "And last but not least. Wind Blower Strike!" The griffon beak opened again and a tornado of wind shot out. The wind weakened the shell before the force of the attack destroyed it. Arachnadillo said, "Not again. You'll pay for this powerbrats."

The rangers said, "Harmony Megazord Saber!" The sword appeared in the megazord's hand and it charged toward the monster. Arachnadillo said, "You may have destroyed my shell, but you haven't seen all my tricks." He threw all eight of his arms toward the ground before they extended into the ground.

Suddenly, his arms shot out of multiple areas and struck the megazord many times before retracting back into the ground. The rangers were shook up in the cockpit and Gumball said, "What do we do? His arms are moving too fast." Xavier said, "Remember guys. Our spirit animals allow us to use their instincts, so let's see if we can track the movement of his arms."

They all closed their eyes and began to concentrate. The megazord's eyes also went dim.

Arachnadillo asked, "What's wrong? Fall asleep. Well here comes your wake up call!" The arms shot out the ground toward the megazord.

Xavier said, "Now!" The megazord then raised its sword and at incredible speed, sliced off all of Arachnadillo's arms. He stumbled backwards a little before he looked at himself and turned toward the megazord, saying, "Not good!"

The megazord saber began to glow. "Burning Harmony Slash!" The rangers said in union, "STRIKE!" The megazord slashed Arachnadillo before he slowly fell to the ground and exploded. Xavier said, "Harmony Rangers. Peace is restored."

At Changeling Castle, Chrysalis said, "Another loss. Those rangers is a nusiance." "Yes. We need to destroy them if we have any chance of taking Equestria," said Sombra. The Lich stood and said, "Though he was destroyed, he did give power to me from all the destruction he caused."

In Canterlot, Spitfire and Soarin were relieved to know Skyfire was safe. Spitfire was hugging her son tightly, saying, "Thank Celestia you're safe!" Skyfire said, "I'm okay mom. Please calm down."

Soarin turned to the rangers and said, "Thank you all. We don't know how to repay you." Sol began saying, "Well-." She was cut off by Gerda elbowing her in the side. Xavier said, "No problem Soarin. We're happy to do it."

The three pegasi flew off home and Gerda said, "Okay. Time to head to Sugarcube to celebrate with smoothies and food." She turned to her boyfriend. "Oh and Frey?" She put her finger to his chest saying, "You're buying." Everyone ran past him as Frey said, "Come on guys." He began running after his laughing friends.

**And here's the next chapter. Next time, when a monster threatens to kill many ponies with a strong toxin, Celestia sends Xavier on a quest to retrieve the only cure. Stay tune.**


End file.
